


Come Back Home

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 drabble tag 8 [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: Just as a thunderclap splits the sky above her head, Kira catches a glimpse of golden scales approaching, and Cora emerges from the waves moments later.





	Come Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for the following prompt at femslash100's drabbletag 8: “Cora/Kira - return". 
> 
> I also wrote this for day six of Inktober For Writers 2017, where the prompt was 'water.'

The storm has almost arrived. 

The towering clouds on the horizon are stone-gray, and forks of lightning are splitting the sky with alarming frequency. The sea is growing rougher with each minute that ticks by, buffeting Kira's tail. It'll be considerably calmer back in the depths of their cave, and warmer to boot, but she tightens her arms around the rock she's clinging to and returns her gaze to the expanse of water before her. 

She'll go inside when the storm actually arrives, but until then, she's going to remain exactly where she is, awaiting Cora's return. 

Thankfully, she doesn't have to wait much longer; just as a thunderclap splits the sky above her head, she catches a glimpse of golden scales approaching, and Cora emerges from the waves moments later. 

"Sorry," she says, pushing her wet hair away from her forehead with one hand. "I didn't mean to take so long." 

"All that matters is you're safe," Kira says, releasing her grip on the rock and joining Cora in swimming towards the mouth of their cave. 

"And that I brought back dinner for the next two days," Cora adds, lifting her bulging sac of fish above the waterline to prove her point. 

"I guess that's important too," Kira laughs, just as the sky opens up and unleashes a deluge upon them. "Come on. Let's go eat." 

"Race you there," Cora answers, dropping below the water and shooting forward into the cave. 

Kira grins and follows after her. 

Challenge accepted.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
